Los personajes de TDI celebran San Valentín
by Sakhory
Summary: ¿Cómo celebrarán este día algunas de las parejas más famosas de la serie? Gwen/Trent, Courtney/Duncan, Izzy/Owen, Leshawna/Harold, Linsday/Tyler.


¡Hi! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic :D.

Trata de cómo las parejas de TDI celebran el San Valentín.

Está compuesto por pequeños drabbles.

Ojalá les guste ^^.

**Dislcaimer:** TDI no me pertenece.

**Parejas:** Gwen x Trent, Courtney x Duncan, Owen x Izzy, Leshawna x Harold y Lindsay x Tyler.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna O_O

* * *

**Gwen & Trent**

Trent se encontraba sentado en un banco del parquet, esperando a Gwen.

La chica gótica se estaba demorando un poco para llegar.

Cuando Trent la vio, se levantó y fue a saludarla.

-Hola Gwen-le dijo sonriendo-¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

-Bien-dijo ella-¿para que me llamaste?

-Oh… eso…-comenzó él- este… yo…-Trent le entregó a Gwen una caja de chocolates.

Gwen aceptó el regalo, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Es por todo este rollo de San Valentín, ¿no es así?

-Bueno… si te molesta yo puedo… -fue callado por los labios de la chica gótica sobre los suyos.

-Gracias-le dijo ella- y feliz día de San Valentín.

**Courtney & Duncan**

-¡Princesa!-gritó un chico de ojos azules-¡espérame!

-Apúrate Duncan, no quiero llegar tarde-

-Valla, que mal humor que tienes hoy cosita rica.

-¡Cállate!-dijo ella-sigue caminando, hoy voy a presentarte a mis padres.

-Tenía que ser hoy…-masculló él.

-¿Qué hay hoy?

-¿No recuerdas princesa? ¡Hoy es San Valentín!-

Courtney quedó atónita al escuchar eso: ¿Se había olvidado de ese día?

Duncan estaba algo divertido por la expresión de Courtney, y decidió darle ese objeto que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Courtney solo lo vio curiosa.

-Es para ti, Courtney- dijo él, sorprendiendo a la chica por como la había llamado.

Courtney vio lo que había, y casi se ponía a llorar de emoción.

-Oh, Duncan… ¡Es precioso!-dijo al ver el obsequio que Duncan le había hecho con sus propias manos: un corazón de madera que decía "Feliz día, princesa".

-Que bien que te halla gustado, pero…-dijo él

-¿Pero…?

-Tienes que presentarme a tus padres, ¿recuerdas?

**Owen & Izzy**

-¡Vamos Owen! ¡Más rápido!-decía Izzy.

-Izzy… ¿estás segura que hacer ejercicio me hará bajar de peso y tener una bonita figura?-

-¡Sí! ¡Izzy está segura! ¡Vamos Owen!-lo alentaba-Si lo haces, ¡te daré un regalo de San Valentín que jamás olvidarás!

Ante esto, Owen comenzó a trotar más rápido.

Luego del pesado entrenamiento de Izzy, esta última le vendó los ojos y lo llevaba caminando por la calle hacia un lugar.

-¿Adonde vamos?-preguntó Owen-

-Ya lo verás Owen, ya lo verás…-

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, Izzy le quitó la venda a Owen.

El chico se quedó sin palabras.

-Izzy… esto es…

-Luego se lo agradeces a Izzy, ahora… ¡a comer todo el chocolate que puedas comer!

Si, Izzy había llevado a su novio a una chocolatería.

Tal vez los dueños tengan que echar a Owen por comer tanto chocolate, pero valdría la pena.

-Feliz San Valentín-le dijo Izzy antes de que Owen se devorara todo ese delicioso dulce.

**Leshawna & Harold**

Leshawna se encontraba algo aburrida.

Todas sus amigas habían ido a pasar ese día con sus novios, y ella no podía, ¿por qué? Simplemente por que el suyo se encontraba enfermo.

Fue hasta la computadora, y entró a ver si alguien le había mandado un e-mail deseándole feliz día o algo así.

Sorprendentemente, había uno de Harold. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Querida Leshawna:_

_Lamento no poder estar contigo este día tan especial para ti._

_Solo te quería desear un feliz San Valentín, y espero que encuentres alguna amiga con la cual pasar este día._

_Sin más que decir, te deseo lo mejor y dentro de unos días me mejoraré._

_Te amo, Leshawna, nunca lo olvides._

_ATTE: Harold"_

-¡Mamá!-gritó Leshawna-¡Iré a casa de Harold!

**Lindsay & Tyler**

Una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba de compras en el centro comercial.

-Dime Tyler, ¿este o este?-Le decía la chica

-El de la derecha-dijo él. La verdad, los dos eran prácticamente iguales, al menos para Tyler.

-¿La mía o la tuya?-inquirió la chica

-La tuya

-Oh, ¡Tyler! ¡Tienes buen gusto para los vestidos!

-¿De veras?

-¡Sí!-dijo la chica entusiasmada mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo.

-Lindsay… me… estás… asfixiando-dijo Tyler a duras penas.

-Oh, lo siento Tylon-se disculpó ella.

Luego de una agotadora sesión de compras, se tomaron un descanso en una cafetería.

De pronto, Tyler recordó algo.

-Oye Lindsay, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

-¿Domingo?

-Sí aparte de eso… ¡hoy es San Valentín!

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-Oh Tyler… ¡Feliz San Valentín!-dijo, y se inclinó para besarle los labios al de cabello castaño.

-Igualmente. Por cierto, Lins, te amo.

-Yo también Tylon, es decir, Tyler.

_**Fin**_

…………………………………

**¡wii! ¿Qué tal? Merezco reviews XD?**

**¡Feliz San Valentín!**


End file.
